Heaven lost
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Podría ser un 'Quizás', ó un simple 'Tal vez', pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para recapacitar. Sasuke P.O.V.


**Advertencias: **No pairing. Spoilers del anime- manga. Lo que Sasuke habría pensado en la reunión 'Kage'.

**DISCLAIMER: **Sasuke no me pertenece. Todos los personajes, trama, argumentos y conceptos del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto. Y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra.

* * *

**Heaven Lost.**

Por:

Hevith de Zar.

* * *

Sabes, Naruto, es muy prominente el tiempo y la distancia que nos separa. Han sido totalmente diferentes las mañanas, las tardes, y las noches estrelladas que hemos presenciado en nuestra larga caminata. Y, es irreversible la contextura que van marcando nuestras huellas durante este par de años— que estableciendo un antes y un después de nuestras vidas—; dejándonos llevar por opuestas direcciones que, irremediablemente, nos hacen acreedores de algún lugar de este pequeño y frágil mundo que se despedaza con el peso de nuestras acciones.

Pero, ¿Comprenderás la diferencia? ¿De por qué siendo tan iguales nos vuelve tan diferentes ante los ojos de los demás?

Es porque hemos elegido un destino diferente, que difiere en cuanto al punto de vista del otro.

Es por eso que, mientras que tú, creces siendo reconocido por todo el mundo debido a las grandezas que has llegado a alcanzar, yo escucho de labios ajenos el _shinobi _admirable y honorable en el que te conviertes sin mucha dificultad, a cada día que pasa. Y aún cuando finja que esto no me importa, ó que no concierne en nada con mis planes, la verdad es que me siento sumamente orgulloso de ti. Y en más de una ocasión una nítida sonrisa se ha esbozado en mis labios. El tiempo suficiente para reflejar la dicha que ahonda en mí ser el saber noticias gratas de ti y, lo necesariamente instantánea para no aceptar— ante la mirada fija de los demás— que me siento satisfecho de saber que tú alma luchadora no se corrompe por nada.

Me asombra saber que, a la par que vas consumando poco a poco tus ideales, yo he conseguido hacerme de fama, insólitamente, por las mil y un infamias que me dan crédito cómo un criminal de alto peligro, que ha de ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra, cual peste suburbana.

Me temo que se debe a este deseo de venganza que me ha dominado tanto tiempo ya. Y no me permite retornar a aquellos días, en los cuales, tú presencia apabullaba a los fantasmas del pasado que me encadenaban a mantener firmes mis ideales.

Fuiste luz en mí ceguera, y despejaste la miseria que me devoraba, llevándote en un suspiro mí soledad. Sanaste mis heridas, y me hiciste ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Sin embargo, si he de ser realista, eso no era lo que yo realmente quería. En realidad, nunca pude conformarme con la vida que llevaba a tú lado en Konoha. Fue así que solté tú mano deliberadamente. Estacándome en ese oscuro túnel de recuerdos teñidos en sangre.

Siendo tú, mí única esperanza de recapacitar y, salir ileso de el, perdí el valor para mantenerme sujeto a la soga que me sacaba del fango.

Desconozco que tan acertada ha sido está decisión mía, ni que tanto mal he llegado a ocasionarte en mí ausencia. Considerando que me has confesado sobre ese vínculo que te orilla a luchar hasta los limites más insospechados con tal de no perderme. No obstante te diré que aún te encuentras muy presente a cada paso que doy, que nos separa, y me hace saber que estoy llegando a mí final.

Nunca he sido dueño de esta vida. Siempre me he esforzado por alcanzar a mí hermano; pese a que en el pasado mí padre me advirtió de las terribles consecuencias de no cesar ese competente orgullo, que me arrastra con el a una devastadora culminación, que tal vez no tenga reparos.

He pensado muy poco en lo que en verdad me importa, y por lo que he añorado revivir silenciosamente. Entre tanto, me veo sujeto a éste pesar que me imposibilita dar marcha atrás.

Hoy te pido que te alejes, y que aprendas a sobrevivir sin mí; así cómo yo lo he intentando siempre. Desde mí partida. Desde que me convertí en un emisario más de las tinieblas y herí tú corazón y el de Sakura.

No hay nada, ni nadie que me pueda detener. Ni siquiera las proezas de una posible redención aguardándome mañana.

No te pediré disculpas por tomar tan malas decisiones, pero sí tendré que aceptar que ese lecho de rosas que me ofrecieron en Konoha, aún me llena de nostalgia y debilita mí ser, como ninguna otra cosa lo ha conseguido nunca. Lamentablemente, ese paraíso yace perdido con la poca humanidad que me distinguía de aquellos ninjas renegados con los que me he aliado.

Ahora no soy tan diferente a ellos. Y comienzo a pensar dónde fue que comenzó mí venganza y termino pereciendo mí razón.

Quiero comprender cuál es ése sentimiento que te tiene aferrado a la esperanza de conducirme por el buen camino. Cuándo es tan poco lo que te ofrecí y tan abundante lo que recibí de ti, pero está bien, lo acepto, que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, y que me siento agradecido de que te cruzarás en mí camino. Justo cuando me encontraba tan solitario. Y había perdido absolutamente todo, creyendo que no recuperaría nada nunca más.

Quizás la última vez que escuche de ti te hayas convertido en Hokage, así como tanto lo has anhelado y no estás muy lejos de conseguir. Mientras que yo, posiblemente termine muerto de un momento a otro en las manos de algún extraño.

En todo caso, si ése fatídico día llegase a aproximarse no deberías sentir pena por mí, ni pensar que te has fallado como _shinobi_. Porque nunca he valorado mí existencia. Y, quizás, pueda conseguir librarme del tormento que anuda mí garganta, y de paso apaciguar el dolor que te causa la determinación que me mantiene de pie, luchando, ante la cólera que me provoca todo el daño que nadie se ha molestado en sanar de mí corazón.

Y finalmente podré ser libre.

Podré dejarme caer sobre la hierba húmeda con la mente en blanco; sin temer ser víctima de está ansiedad que me ha apresado tanto tiempo ya.

Entonces, si pudiera ser posible que contara con una segunda oportunidad, creó que no me pesaría tanto compartir una nueva vida a tu lado.

Esta vez te aseguro que me conformaría con ese hogar que tú y Sakura me ofrecieron desesperadamente, y me negué a aceptar.

Recuperaría ese paraíso que dejé escapar.

* * *

No sé cuántas veces lo he reeditado. Si alguién desea echarme una mano con el beteo se lo agradeceré eternamente. Gracias por leer.


End file.
